


Christmas love

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Hey angel in the snowI'm under the mistletoe
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Christmas love

_Justin Bieber- Christmas love_

Will was in the infirmary, staring angrily at the window. It's just so unfair. Why did weather had to be like this today?

It was their year anniversary today. And it had to be perfect. They have planned a very romantic date and Will had a special gift for Nico. But looks like weather didn't want them to be happy on their first anniversary. It has been snowing heavily since yesterday evening. The roads were blocked. They couldn't leave the Camp.

Will groaned in frustration, taking his guitar, that was lying in the infirmary bed. All was not lost. He still had his surprise. Of course, it won't happen like he wanted to, in the park and under the light of a street lamp, while snow was falling gently at them. But he felt that he had to do it today.

Ever since he heard that song, he knew that he wants Nico to hear it. It described his love perfectly. The thing is, they started dating in December, so it always was a Christmas miracle for him. He's been practicing this song for a very long time, because he's not really good at music. He even asked his dad to help him. And he was still a little embarrassed about it. He had never played in front of someone. But it wasn't just someone. It was Nico.

"Hey" he heard a familiar voice and lifted his head. On the threshold stood his beautiful boyfriend. For a moment Will forgot what he wanted to do: he kept staring at Nico, who was covered in snow and flushed with frost.

"Why you're here alone?"

"Everyone's is staying in their cabins today, so no injuries."

"And you called me for what? Want me to freeze to death" Nico said, taking off his jacket.

"Oh, right. So, you know what day it is and I just wanted to-"

"Is that a guitar. Never heard you play before." Nico interrupted him.

"Um, yeah. That was what I wanted to do. I want to sing a song, it's very special and important to me, it's like a gift for both Christmas and our anniversary and I hope you'll like it because I really-"

"Will" his babble was stopped by a cold hand taking his own. "I already know it'll be amazing."

Will took a deep breath. He need to calm down.

"Fine , I'll start then." He said, picking the strings. And in the very first chord his fingers flopped, the guitar made a terrible sound and he quickly pulled it away.

"No, nope, I can't. I need more practice because it has to be perfect and I-"

"Solace" he was interrupted once again. "Calm down, it's just me.

Just you, Will thought. Just you, with your perfect black eyes and ink curls. Just you with your always pale and cold hands. Just you, my best friend, my support, my boyfriend, my love.

It wasn't just someone. It was him.

"Ok, I'll start again" Will smiled, feeling more confident. First chords went just right. Then he started singing.

Baby I will not pout  
Baby I will not cry  
Cause I got your love this christmas time  
When the snow's on the ground  
And it's freezing outside  
I got your love this christmas

He remembered all the first day they met. It was long time ago, in the Battle of Manhattan. Who would've thought back then...

On every list I've ever sent  
You're the gift I'd love the best  
So deck the halls and all the rest  
Warm me up  
With your christmas love

Nico was actually the best gift he'd ever had. And the day they started dating will always be the best.

Hey angel in the snow  
I'm under the mistletoe  
You are the one  
You're my very own christmas love  
Tell Santa I'm cool this year  
My present is standing right here  
Thank gods above for my very own christmas love, yeah

He didn't think about how he sounded anymore. His thoughts was all about love. He sang with his heart.

Like a beautiful tree, you can light up the room  
Your kinda star, can't be removed  
Like a beautiful carol, I get lost in your song  
And I will forever sing along

He lifted his head, when he got to pre-chorus. Nico was beautiful. He could see the light in his eyes. Only now he noticed that black sweater on Nico. His heart felt warm. Nico was so beautiful.

All the lovers around the world  
Let me sing you Merry Merry Christmas  
Merry Merry Christmas  
And every boy and every girl  
Stay close to the ones you love and thank gods above  
That you got someone this year  
That can fill your heart with cheer

They wasn't able to spent Christmas together last year. They were too busy with Apollo problem and Will had to go back to his mom and Nico visited his sister in New Rome. But this year they will be together.

Thank gods above for my very own christmas love  
For my very own christmas love

He played the last chord, feeling his heart beating like crazy. Suddenly he was embarrassed again.

"Um, I made some mistakes in the second chorus and sang flat in the end so-"

Cold lips covered his own. All his worries fade away. They pulled apart.

"You're the best gift I've ever had." Nico whispered. Will looked him in the eyes, seeing them glistening with tears.

Will kissed him again, more eagerly this time. It was a very long kiss and they pulled apart, panting.

"Ti amo tanto" Nico said, beaming at him.

Will smiled, leaning for another kiss when...

"Excuse me." Solace turned around, looking at Sherman Yang, who stood on the threshold, his hand bleeding.

"I didn't want to interrupt such a cute moment but my hand is doing well so..."

"Oh, of course, go sit over there." Will said, feeling pretty embarrassed. Nico was now blushing not from the cold. He jumped to his feet hastily and went to the exit.

"Hey" Will called him. "I'll see you later, my Christmas love."

Nico flushed even more and quickly left.

Will was smiling the whole time he fixed Sherman's hand.


End file.
